What's The Worst That Could Happen?
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: When Ryuk catches Light dancing in his room many things begin to happen. Then the 'Race Of Death 3' is put in and L just can't pass up the chance to beat Light... Don't read unless you like absolute side splitting humor!


Summery: When Ryuk catches Light dancing in his room many things begin to happen. Then the 'Race Of Death 3' is put in and L just can't pass up the chance to beat Light... Don't read unless you like absolute side splitting humor!

This is a make fun of Death Note fan-fiction, it exaggerates the entire thing quite a bit so be ready for spoilers!

I don't own anything from Cascada, Death Note and anything else I might have mentioned in here...

What's The Worst That Could Happen?

Only chapter

With the tinkly music playing in the background everything went wild.

The dark room suddenly became full of life.

Dancing with little leaps every now and again and then a few twirls here and a ballerina pose there, everything was so magical!

"Piece of heaven... piece of heaven." Singing was so great, it really got one in the mood for many different things!

"You taught me right from wrong and told me always to be strong!"

Flying off the bed with a fancy spin in mid air and landing silently on the ground, an imaginary microphone in hand and a giant smile abroad on face...

"Aaaall I want, is a little piece of heaven. Aaaall I need, is a little piece of heaven! Hnaaa, na na na naaa na, naaaa na naa na na na naaaa!" Then with a swift dive onto the floor with his eyes closed, Light Yagami threw out his arms dramatically and screamed to the ceiling...

"PEICE OF HEAVEN!"

Unfortunately thats when Ryuk floated into the room...

"Wow, that was exciting..." He mused with a large grin on his face, Light dropped everything and went beat red.

Quickly turning off the music Light straightened up and fixed his shirt-collar casually and clearing his throat in embarrassment.

"Agehem, W-Well... it's not like you haven't danced to music before!" he snapped.

Ryuk pondered for a moment and his hand rose to his chin. Stroking it for a bit he shook his head, "No, I don't think I ever have, Shinigami don't listen to music."

Beaten and humiliated light stumbled over to his desk and turned on the t.v., hoping that by killing a few criminals would calm his nerves.

That idea proved a failure, Light began to feel depressed...

"Hey Light?" Ryuk asked from the shadows of his bed.

With his head peering down at the Death Note's pages he answered with a tired, "What is it, Ryuk..."

"Wanna play a video game? I really like that racing game you have in your closet!"

After a few moments Light decided to play the game with Ryuk, the death god always liked a bit of 'Race of death 3' every now and again, either that or 'how many apples can one eat in 10 seconds'. Light preferred the video game, he found he became very ill after watching Ryuk devour endless amount of apples over a short amount of time...

But with the most part, what's the worst that could happen?

Oh boy, did that just jinx it...

-------------

"AHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" Light bellowed as his sleek red pixel car zoomed past the Shinigami's.

"Light this is the tenth time you've beaten me! I think you have some serious issues when it comes to losing!" Ryuk spat in frustration, he was just inches from writing Light's name down in the Death Note if he rubbed it in anymore!

The eleventh race was up and running, it was the glossy red car against the sleek black honda on the road.

Light grimaced as Ryuk took the lead, he pressed down on the controller harder and his red race car flew in front of the death god's causing it to slow down and avoid colliding with a nearby drug store.

Ryuk's bulgy red eyes narrowed and he spinned the joystick 180 degrees, he was going to cut Light off at the next intersection!

Unfortunately for him, Light's quick thinking got him safely across the finish line before Ryuk even got a chance to finish thinking up his master plan.

Light began his bragging again and his bellows of triumph, Ryuk's hand could be see hovering over his death note.

--------------

The door bell rang and shortly after came a loud rap at the door.

Mrs. Yagami hobbled quickly to the doorway and swung open the door. Looking out in front of her she found a pale, sleep deprived, messy black haired detective with no shoes on in the pouring rain, standing in her doorway.

She let him in immediately.

"Oh sweet Kami, are you all right?" she asked in astonishment at this ghastly figure for she had never seen L.

Ryuuzaki looked at her like she was crazy, for all he knew the mother of Kira could be... then again, Light kun might not be Kira but it was a 50-50 percent chance that he was. So therefor he had to treat him like he was Kira, even if he isn't...

Getting a little off topic here.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Yagami, but I was hopping I could see you're son for a moment..." he mumbled, peering at her through his black mop of hair.

"He's up stairs in his room, studying like a good little boy." She responded with stars in her eyes, she was so proud of her son, he has such a bright future.

"Thank you."

And with that, Ryuuzaki made his way up stairs and into Light Yagami's lair where he pulled his victim's spleens through their mouths and tore away they're vocal chords so they couldn't scream, then he would hang them from the ceiling and...

Ryuuzaki needed coffee, PRONTO!

--------------------

"MWAHAHAHA! I AM THE GOD OF RACE OF DEATH 3, AHAHAHA!" Light zipped to his feet and in one swift movement jabbed his outstretched index finger in Ryuk's face. "You can't beat me! I CAN'T lose! No one can stop me, not anyone! Ahahahahahaha!" He waved the finger about in front of the shinigami's nose for a while and then withdrew it just in time to keep it attached.

Ryuk nearly popped his last vein, if it wasn't for his deep desire to see how Light would go down he would have killed him by now.

On a lighter note, Ryuk felt like apples...

The door handle twitched a bit and Light stopped his maniacal boasting, his hand dropping limply to his side. He turned his head to the door and called out innocently.

"Sorry mom was I too loud? I was just congratulating myself for getting into the 'smartest guy in japan' book." he grinned at his awesome lies.

"Uh, no actually this is Ryuuzaki." Came a familiar voice from behind the door, "Can I come in?" The door handle rattled a bit.

Light's mouth dropped fifty feet, Ryuk merely laughed.

With a gust of courage Light swallowed hard and opened the door, what would be so important that Ryuuzaki would come to his house all of a sudden?

As the door swung open, the familiar face of L stood before him in all of his hunched over, dirty white and floppy blue jeans glory and of course, no shoes.

"Oh, Ryuuzaki! What a _pleasant_ surprise!" Light greeted with a large smile with what he hoped look like a happy one and not a downward scowl. Ryuk seemed to think it looked funny because he was laughing again.

How he wished he knew his name!

Maybe if he gave Ryuk a bunch of spiked apples he might tell him, but that was highly unlikely, Ryuk was already skeptical about what kind of apples Light gave him...

"What brings you here?" Light asked as L shuffled into the room with his hands in his pockets and his back hunched over like a werewolf...

Makes you wonder why he's so tired all the time.

"It's nothing really, Yagami kun. Just that everyone in the kira investigations been killed by yet another kira. I only escaped with my life, so every-things o.k." L said quite casually, Light nodded in understanding.

"This kira case is getting quite dangerous isn't it." He stated more then a question.

Then suddenly Ryuuzaki noticed the video game system lying outside of the dark secluded closet, two controllers sitting on the floor and the T.V. flickering like it had just been played.

He looked around for another person but found there was none.

"Who else is here, Yagami kun?" He pried, eyeing Light suspiciously.

Light seemed to burst to life, his hand shot to the back of his head and he gave L a happy-go-lucky grin.

"Oh just playing by myself, Ryuuzaki. Would you care to join me?" Light gave a small laugh and tried to ignore Ryuk's demands for a basket of pure red authentic apples from the coast of Germany.

"That would be simply delightful." L replied and then added with a dark shine in his eye, "but you know Yagami kun, I won't lose..."

"Nor will I, L, nor will I."

----------------------

Mrs. Yagami was worried about her son, he had been in that room for hours now playing video games with the dumpy man who had entered their house like he had owned the place.

Could it be that Light isn't as determined with his school work as he was before?

No, never...

That new boy was a bad influence on her son, most definitely!

There was a loud clash of thunder from outside and Mrs. Yagami looked out the window worriedly.

On top of worrying about her son, there was this awful storm!

The lighting flashed outside and the gigantic droplets of rain water splattered onto the window and then the thunder crashed again outside. The storm was terrible and it didn't seem like it would be letting up for quite a while...

---------------------

"AHAHA! I'm quite sorry, _Ryuuzaki _but your about to LOSE!" Light grinned as he smashed the buttons on the controller, his legs flaring out in front of him as he continued to crush ryuuzaki with his blood red race car.

L, sitting with his legs pulled up underneath his chin, his dark tired eyes stared unblinkingly at the screen where his lime green Beetle vroomed along the torn roads of 'Race of death 3'.

Currently, the two were both tied.

Calmly, Ryuuzaki lifted one of his free fingers to his mouth and he began to concentrate.

Light was busy manipulating the police cars that were chasing them to crash into buildings in front of L, slowing him down just enough so he could get through the check point before his 'best friend' could.

_If I move these cars over here and then cut him off just at this moment I might be able to win..._

_There may be a twenty precent chance my car will blow up but if I can trick Light kun into moving in front of me at this exact moment the race will be mine..._

The two were neck to neck on the road, it was going to be a close race, the cars flew side by side, daring each other to make the first move.

There was a loud crash of thunder from outside followed by a burst of lightning that filled the room with a quick moment of light.

It even made Ryuk jolt a little who was moping in the corner waiting for his apples!

The finish line was getting closer, the two could just about taste victory!

Leaning in towards the T.V screen, L and Light bit their lower lip and...

Then the power went out.

The end

Please please please review to the insanity!


End file.
